Bittersweet Love
by ShizzyInTheHizzy
Summary: Why is it that it is so much easier to forgive someone that we barely know, when it's so hard to forgive the one that means so much more to you? Bittersweet oneshot, Shizaya.


_It hurts to breath. To live. To move on, despite the fact that the only thing I want to do is die. Ignorance is bliss, but one can't ignore something that existence itself depends on. Depression is nothing compared to how I feel. Death is like quiet wave during a thunderous storm now. I'd accept it willingly – to rid me of this pain I'm feeling._

_Why did you leave? Why did you have to leave me here, alone, feeling so hurt and empty inside? You knew what it would do to me. I cannot simply 'move on'. Forgetting isn't an option; I'm forever scarred with the memories of you – of us._

Crimson orbs shined brightly in the dimly lit room, clouded by salty tears. Despite the fact that the room was full with his furniture and vast information, it seemed nothing but empty now – just like his heart.

A clock ticked rhythmically, tears fell silently, and Ikebukuro as a whole seemed to be frozen in place.

Shizuo had left, and Izaya could do nothing about it. Nothing he could say or do could have stopped the blonde from leaving. _And why should he have? It was my fault he left, after all. I just never thought….I never thought it would come to this. I always thought he would be there; an immortal monster, forever roaming the streets of Ikebukuro._

"I'm such an idiot…"

The raven haired informant laid sprawled out on his couch, an endless flow of tears leaking from his eyes as time seemed to stop. It was midnight; the only way he could tell was by the faint streams of moonlight shining through the large windows of his apartment. He sat, staring at the wall of white light that lined his cold floor.

He closed his eyes wishing for sleep to take him. What he wasn't expecting when he opened his eyes, however, was to see the familiar shadow of the large body he knew all too well; dark against the light colored floor.

_I must be dreaming. _

Izaya chuckled to himself, the sound bouncing off the large walls of the apartment. A large hand reached down to rustle the hair on his head, and he nearly jumped out of his pants – rolling off his couch with a loud thump.

"Wha-….Sh-Shizu-chan?" His voice was unsteady; the heartbreak still evident. The large form laughed, the sound soothing despite the pained mood.

"Such a klutz, flea."

"Why…Why did you come back?"  
"Well..I did some thinking. I realized a life without Ikebukuro – a life without you - isn't worth living."

Fresh tears rolled down pale cheeks as Shizuo walked around the couch and sat on the floor next to Izaya, wrapping his arms around the smaller male and squeezing lightly. Izaya blushed as Shizuo moved a hand to his chin and turned his face to his own.

"You have no reason to forgive me, I understand that. I left you; I hurt you. I'm not asking you for your forgiveness. I'm just asking you to please, please….don't leave me."

"Shizu-chan…"

Without another word, Izaya cleared the space between them, pressing his lips to the other male's. Shizuo's eyes widened before he willingly kissed the informant back. Warmth spread through the two males chests – cheeks flushed, eyes half mast, smiles present on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry. I really, truly am. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Shizuo asked quietly.

Both of them knew the answer; it was as clear as the sky is blue. Time seemed to be forever frozen in this moment of weakness and warmth. Ikebukuro, a large, loud, bustling town - quiet as night itself. Two hearts joined that night; two people that seemed as if they were made for each other. A perfect match.

"It takes a strong person to say sorry, and an even stronger person to forgive. I don't forgive people because I'm weak, I forgive people because I'm strong enough to know that people make mistakes. _I love you, Shizu-chan._"

* * *

Here, have a random oneshot. I felt like being depressing while working on the plots for my other fics. And then this happened. .y.


End file.
